Nami's Heart
by Ranch Princess Malon
Summary: Nami is usually mean to Sanji, but now she actually decides to consider whether her actions make sense at all. This story is my first one : However, please Read give suggestions for what you'd like to happen.
1. Nami

Nami and Sanji Fanfic. Full of Romance in later chapters. The Straw Hat Pirates are called to attend a celebration on the funfun island. While there, Nami begins to develop feelings for him. Why would he even pay attention to a girl like her? What if she develops feelings for Zolo? Let's find out!

**This is my very first story! So please R&R and I will be the happiest person ever :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece characters. Enjoy! **

Thump! A yelp escapes Nami's lips as she begins to rub her head away from the head board, it seems that the rich waters of the West Brine have begun to stir lately. She pushes her covers aside and pulls her arms over her head in a relaxing stretch. The window nearby cajoles her with its shining radiance as trickles of sun rays explore the neat cabin-like room. Her slender legs approach the window nearby and she gratefully gasps fresh air. The brackish smell of fresh and salt water mingling in the smooth wind brings happiness into her heart, the atmosphere is a wonderful mesh of orange and passionate red: Sunrise. Waking up each day to experience the ocean for what it is proves as one of the reasons why she wanted to stay aboard. As she gazes at the sparkles dancing on the rolling waves of the deep blue, a familiar voice startles her out of her stupor.

"Good morning, my lovely Princess!" Sanji's eyes were the same as they always were: hearts and then a blush creeped across his cheeks . "My sweet Nami, you look especially beautiful today."

By now he must have been motioning her bubblegum pink night dress that fit the curves of her voluptuous body, she certainly has developed into a fine young woman. Before she could give him a slap in the face, he turned around and sighed. At this Nami was curious…he'd never turn his back to her.

Nami decided to press on. "Sanji, what the heck could you be sighing about? It's a beautiful morning for crying out loud!" No response. He leaned against the bulk of maple wood strapped down that had been collected from the previous island. He held a smile in his face before he pulled out a cigarrete and began to inhale the contents and exhale out through his nose. There was no way that Sanji was going to give her the silent treatment. Stomping forcefully on the flooring caused her to curse mentally when a splinter went into her foot. The ship lurched to the side causing Nami to stumble and smack into her bookcase full of maps. Sanji heard the commotion and opened the door. A slight chuckled uttered from him at the sight of Nami on the floor with a copious amount of maps and materials over her. As she layed on the floor, she thought about who she really wanted to see, none other than Zolo. She imagined Zolo's expression if he were to see how much she matured, however it wasn't long before she noticed the stench of smoking. The comfy bed was underneath her so she figured he must have lifted her onto it. Placing the cigar on the table nearby, he gazes passionately into Nami's eyes. She, on the other hand, has a cringed expression and she points eagerly at the irritance. He gently relieves her and say's

"Nami-swan, no matter what I'll always love you. Even if you decide to push me away from you, I will not cease to crave your love in return."

"Sanji.."

"Would you care for breakfast? My love." He pulled out a tray full of waffles with blueberries, a glass of orange juice and a biscuit. His smile never seemed to waver for a minute. But why can't he just forget it, I don't have my eyes set for him.

"Uh..sure." Nami immediately began to dig in and saw Sanji get on his knees and present a rose.

She told him to go put it in a vase and he sped before she could even blink. She left to find Chomper, there must be something wrong with her. She feels almost conflicted within herself like there is a tugging for two entities: herself and he heart.

**I know that this chapter was short but I need to know where you want me to go from here. Any suggestions? Just inbox me and I will happily write **

**Please no flames..this is my 1****st**** story after all. More chapters soon. **


	2. Robin

Onward…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Chopper was located in the kitchen investigating his most recent patient: Luffy. The scene before Nami was pure chaos. The kitchen's interior was splattered with a motely array of condiments and utensils. The Captain was laying on a table squirming under the muscular transformed Chopper who was covered in slabs of meat. Nami approached Luffy and can feel an inner heat beginning to surface. Luffy's belly had expanded greatly due to his habit of following the "letting your eyes be bigger than your stomach" cliché.

"Luffy! You ate all the food that we needed!" Nami's foot began to tap against the flooring furiously. She was in no mood to deal with her lighthearted Captain. Arms crossed, her eyebrows arched expectantly.

He mumbled something with his mouth wide open, food evident in his mouth, but she didn't understand his incoherent sentences.

"I'm losing my patience…"

"Nami..mmmhmmhmmgmmhm.." He said in a child-like manner.

A smug look placed on his face, Luffy whines. She smirked as Chopper threatened to lock him into a confined area, where the presence of succulent food is nonexistent. With a baffled expression, Luffy immediately gave in to the Doctor's alleged threat and pondered whether such a place existed as he allowed Chopper to make his diagnosis.

"Oh, dear."

"Hmm?"

"OH MY!" Chopper yelled frantically. "Quick, give me your map, Nami!"

She silently obeyed and watched as Chopper's hooves gently searched the crinkled paper. Once he stopped over an island, she knew that something was wrong…After all, Luffy always had a big appetite, but why would we want to change course to FunFun Island?

Chopper exclaimed, "I'm afraid that…" He turned to Nami.

"Yes…?"

"That Luffy has a malfunction..er..bodily tantrum from the lack of junk food. We should just go there to help recuperate his sugar levels." The map was held by Luffy and he grinned in agreement.

"Yeah..maybe the swelling of my stomach will go down with JUNK FOOD! To FunFun!"

Nami punched Chopper and Luffy smack dab in the face before expressing her anger.

"So you mean to tell me that the healthy food I purchased caused some kind of tantrum…I think I'll have a tantrum." With a sigh, Nami placed her hand on her forehead. A familiar migraine knocked into her conscious.

Zolo overheard the conversation and peaked in saying, "Thank goodness, I was getting tired of sailing the high seas, it's about time I relaxed my muscles." He gave a quick look at Luffy and nodded.

Nami wasn't really against the idea, she thought it'd be nice to settle down and unwind.

_**Some 'Me' time could do wonders. After battling countless pirate battles and running errands for various people, a vacation could be just what everyone needs. Even though this trip is meant for Luffy, I just need my space. Sigh…  
**_

As their ship approached the port of FunFun Island, most of the crew waited eagerly in anticipation for the upcoming relaxation. Robin was on her way to retrieve her favorite book about architecture when she suddenly bumped into Zolo. Of course, there was nothing wrong about zolo…other than the fact that he had his arms behind his back.

"Oh, sorry Zolo." Robin gave an apologetic smile, which caused a shift in Zolo's expression.

"Hm." This was the usual low pitched grunt. He just stood there with his eyes darting to the side, attempting to not be suspicious. Robin pondered whether she should ask. Instead, she complimented his kindness. Zolo was confused when cherry blossoms filled the air and he felt a pair of arms grab the secret item away from him.

Robin's cursed fruit powers helped answer what it was. She noticed that it was her architecture book. A slight blush spread across his face and Robin enjoyed every angle of it. Since when did Zolo do any favors for anyone?

Looking away with his hands crossed he stubbornly replied, "I just knew that you'd want this. I mean, I see you reading it occasionally."

Robin was touched. This sort of interaction isn't much of a big deal, but this is Zolo. The talented swordsman who remained stoic at all times, mysterious and this certainly attracted Robin. They've been crewmates for years; maybe he's developed feelings for her. Perhaps this is the catalyst for a longer approach, the moment of triumph...or maybe Robin is jumping to conclusions.

Before she could thank him, Zolo gazed into Robin's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to sway to the rock of the ship. Her world was stable again once Zolo's sturdy hands gripped her shoulders. Robin flushed furiously and innocently stared back at the handsome man while his right hand pushed strands of dark hair away from her lips. With each excruciating second, the world faded in and out of existence like no one should dare see what was about to occur. He calmly leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, whispering something foreign to her. His skin was rough from calluses that had formed from his training; contrasting with the smoothness of her complexion.  
"Can you hear it, Robin"  
"Hear what?" By now, both of their eyes had closed to increase privacy. Robin shuddered at the thought of Zolo hearing her heart beat, or even the wild thoughts that raced through her mind. The elastic slingshot could be heard followed by a 'thack' from a projectile hitting the heel of Robin's shoe. Ussop yelled, "We're here!"

Zolo lifted his face away. "Heh, of course he'd ruin the moment." He brushed past Robin before turning around and winking with his famous smirk. She was sure that she was smitten.

The crew dispersed across the beautiful tropical island of FunFun. Vibrant yellow flowers peaked through the lush greenery. Light cascaded past the delicate clouds and merged with the glittering waterfall. The roar of the current calmed Sanji as he sat in a peaceful state against a rich brown slab of boulder, a brisk mist beleaguering him. His eyes looked tenderly at the flowers around him. He placed a daffodil in the palm of his hands before shutting his eyes to breathe in the intoxicatingly wonderful scent.

**"Nami."**

Thoughts of Nami's yellow dress came into view.

Hey readers, if you're following along then don't hesitate to leave a comment. Trust me, it makes me smile. Cliffhanger huh? Well, I type real slow so I thought I'd just pause here.

As always, I'll give an opportunity for suggestions, events you'd like to see, etc. Thank You  
This is my first story btw.  
I'll try my best to update routinely, I have to do a couple college visits.


	3. Boys are Stupid

**Hello, fans. Ready for another chapter of Nami's Heart? I am. I've been going through a lot of drama in life and I'll just express myself here. Sigh, the woes of a teenage girl. Anyway, I'll recap from the last chapter. Enjoy~**

**From Chapter 2**

The crew dispersed across the beautiful tropical island of FunFun. Vibrant yellow flowers peaked through the lush greenery. Light cascaded past the delicate clouds and merged with the glittering waterfall. The roar of the current calmed Sanji as he sat in a peaceful state against a rich brown slab of boulder, a brisk mist beleaguering him. His eyes looked tenderly at the flowers around him. He placed a daffodil in the palm of his hands before shutting his eyes to breathe in the intoxicatingly wonderful scent.

"Nami."

Thoughts of Nami's yellow dress came into view.

Chapter 3

~Boys are Stupid~

Nami felt really tired of everything. Who was she kidding, she knew that it wouldn't work between her and Blondie. Yet, she continues to barrage herself with thoughts of him, especially his delicious words that captured her heart. But she'd never tell him that. No way. Her stubbornness and pride were as huge as the seven seas. She was sipping a warm and delectable tea at a local outdoor villa. Umbrellas were set across the tops of these tables and the satisfied look on other customer's faces calmed Nami for a split second before anger consumed her.

"Dammit! I hate you!" Nami slammed her fist on the handcrafted table before her. Glares are like pins and needles. Needless to say, she ignored nearby gawkers and a waiter stood over her table, his knees buckling in fear while a group of waiters huddled far behind.

"If I may impede on your privacy Madame, but.." The waiter carefully sits down and lends a listening ear. He was actually quite charming the way he was acting: like a gentleman. " What is it that troubles you?"

Nami gave him a puzzling look. _Why the hell should I tell you my business anyway? Ugghh…I hate you soo much. Why must you do this to me now? We're on vacation! _As if the waiter had understood her crossed facial expressions, he sighed and said, "Is it a boy?" Clearly defeated, Nami's hand found its way under her chin, with a pout on her face that appeared child-like. _Damn straight it's because of a BOY._

"Please, I will stay in place and will not judge you." The waiter glanced at the other waiters who were staring, which he shooed away. The customer's interest grew thin and went about their day. He smiled. "Oh, don't mind them. And my shift just ended, so I don't mind accompanying you for as long as you need.

_Hmmm.._

Nami spoke up. "Sir, why listen to the woes of a mere girl? Don't you need rest?"

"Please, you needn't call me 'Sir'. My name is Walter. And even though I may be a 51 year old grownup, it doesn't mean that I don't have energy like youngsters do." With a wink, he folded his hands and waited.

"OK."

So she began to tell him about how Sanji and her first met. She grew used to his constant compliments and favors and was going to dismiss him when he suddenly lost an interest in her. Walter's eyes stayed focused.

**Sorry guys _ cliffhanger. I have inspiration to write, however, it's late and I should be sleeping. I'll update later. Promise.**


	4. Dear, Readers

Hello, my dear readers!

I have been pretty swamped with doing online work, visiting colleges and blah blah.. I know, excuses! I'm happy to say that I will continue. Tee hee. When I see the traffic on this story, my face gets happy! :D woot! People actually enjoy it.

:'D

I will update later on today! ^_^


	5. Nami's Sorrow

**Nami expresses how she feels. There is internal conflict, I'm sure many of you can relate. Enjoy!**

I'm sad. I love you.

I don't want my heart to be separated from you.

Dear, Lord. Help me.

My actions are not my own and I want them to be. Sullen as I am, I want more of what I'm afraid I cannot handle. I love too many things, and I love you. I think I love you, but in person I do not display affection. You will not make a move unless I do. But I know that there are way better guys out there for me. Yet, I urge to speak with you, I'm addicted to text. Oh, please satisfy my thirst and reply. I know not where my path leads.

I want to be loved, hugged, loved and hugged.

I want comfort, security, affection, and care.

Hold me in your arms and hold tightly. This is what my heart aches for. Do you feel the same?

But are my thoughts even true?

Sometimes I do not even know whether I tell the truth or not. I DO know that I feel the urge. Please, please, please. Hug me and hold me.

I'm too saddened to eat, or shower, or sleep. I think I've fallen in love with possibility. I'm in love. I played you, you don't push too far, I push you..but now I love you more than the world. Call me insane, but I must love you. Please have love in return and my passionate heart will smother you with kisses.

My feelings confuse me. I only need to focus. Why do I deny my love in front of others? Commitment is what I'm afraid of. The opinion of others scares me the most but I shouldn't care about that.

**Yes, I know that it was real short, but I'm trying to satify my urge to type in the midst of my busy senior year D:**

**I love all you readers, I do. But expect long delays between chapters, such is life.**


End file.
